In His Arms
by I-Wanna-Samba109
Summary: Dawn is dying. And Ash is lost with his feelings. He loves her and she loves him. But what will he do when she's gone. His world is upside down. He's lost. Dawn's lost. Sorry sucky summary will think of something better soon. Read and review please no flames. One Shot. :D


**This is my first story in a long time so please no flames.**

**ONE-SHOT  
**

**IN HIS ARMS**

X  


"I'm okay no need to worry." A girl weakly coughed out.

"You're not okay! You're sitting in the hospital dying!" The raven-haired boy said.

" I'm lying down." She retorted. The teen glared at her. "Besides the point, you're dying and there's nothing I can do." He said.

The blue haired girl patted the space next to her, which he slowly accepted the spot. The girl rested her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. The girl's name was Dawn Berlitz and she was dying by a sickness called pneumonia, everyday Ash would visit her. He would always bring flower, and hoped she would get better, but it never happened. And Ash knew she would die. "Whatever it is...we'll get through this together." he muttered in her hair. He heard her soft breathing as she clucked his black shirt, not wanting to let go. BUt he knew, she would have to.

The next day Ash got up and went to the hospital. He always left pikachu at home when he visited Dawn. No one knew why though. He hadn't been the same when he found out his girlfriend was dying. He gripped a metal thing in his pocket and held the flowers tightly in his hand. "It's not fair, everything she ever wanted...she can't live her dream." He said to himself. He walked down the halls until he found the room #17. The room he would despise for the rest of his life.

He opened the door and smiled on the inside when he saw her blue eyes lit up. "Ash you're here!" She exclaimed happily. She threw the covers off her body and went to run towards him. Ash immediately ran by her side and gently laid her back down on the bed. "Easy. Easy. Dawn don't do that again. You know you're not supposed to run." He scolded like a mother. Dawn smiled and caressed his face gently. "I just missed you." She said before she coughed heavily. Ash patted her back making it a little bit better. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry." He said harshly. "Sorry," he mumbled, "It's just I care for you." Dawn knew Ash's feelings for her were big. And it would break his heart to see his only love gone. And she felt the same, what if Ash met someone else got married, and they had kids. Would he forget about her? She wouldn't forget him though. He was her one true love, and no one could change that. The blue haired girl grabbed his face and brought his lips down onto hers. He kissed back, fireworks in both of there head as their lips molded perfectly. God, he would miss this so much.

He would miss her the most. He wondered how he could move on, if she was gone. They would meet in the after life. But that would be along time, unless he died early. When they both pulled away, Dawn looked at him lovingly. "You know I love you." She muttered.

Ash ran his fingers in her long hair. "I know. And I love you so damn much. I don't want you to go." he said.

"Ash...you know there is a chance I could live-" Ash rudely cut her off. "No! The own damn doctor said so himself. You're not going to make it. Stop saying no need to worry when there's so much to worry about. What about us? What about everything we've been through? Do you just want us to throw it all away. When we both damn know that we don't want to."

As her boyfriend continued to have a tantrum. She did think what would happen to them. Would he stay single for the rest of his life, so he could be with her? What would he do? She would miss him. She wanted him, but she knew that she would be gone from the earth. She wanted to take him with her, so they could be together. But that wouldn't be fair. But then again. Would he be happy with her? This is something he wanted right? To be with her forever. Would he do that just for her?

Dawn shook her head and continued to zone out when Ash was half shouting. He was right there were things to worry about. And her catchphrase was not helping him out. But, things do happen for a reason. And that's the thing he had to understand. Like when his father died last year. He was depressed at first, but she cheered him up. Would Brock be able to help? No he was already in his hometown. While Misty went back to the gym. Max went to start his journey, May left to compete in contest and Gary went to Pro. Oak to learn more. All he had was Pikachu and his other pokemon. Sure he had his mom, but he was all the way in Sinnoh. She didn't think he would want to face anyone after she would leave.

A knock was heard and a man barged in with his clip board in his hands. Eyes pointed at Ash. "Ah so you're the man who got her sick." he said.

Ash blinked. "Sir...I-"

"You've done enough. It's your fault that my daughter is dying and you can't fix it." He glared.

"Dad stop!" Dawn cried.

The raven-haired teen pulled down his cap over his eyes. He placed the flowers on the bed and walked out of the room without a single word. Dawn felt tears drip down her face as she glared at her father. "WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?" She screamed.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I GOT MYSELF SICK. YOU SHOULDN'T BLAME HIM, FOR MY MISTAKE."

"Watch you're tone young lady or-"

"Or what?" She said. "Are you going to ground me? You can't. I'm dying! So what's the point in grounding me."

The father sighed and glared back. Both blue eyes had so much emotion swirling around in them. "I may not be able to ground you. But I can keep that boy from seeing you." He said.

"You can't do that!" She cried out loud.

"Yes I can. I'm you're father I'll do what I want!" He snapped and slammed the door shut. Dawn sniffled and cried out loud as she barried her face in the pillow. Her father was such a bastard. He wanted Ash to leave her alone. Forever. She wouldn't have this. She would not stand this.

And that night...she made her escape.

Ash woke up after someone rudely threw a rock at his window. He yawned, but got up anyway to see that his girlfriend was outside with no coat. What the hell was she thinking. He jumped down the stairs and yanked the door open. The boy grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder. Not caring her skirt was exposing her underwear and tossed her on his bed.

"Dawn. What the hell do you think you were doing out there?" He shouted.

Dawn giggled. "I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"But you don't go out in the cold, wearing just a tiny skirt in the middle of the night. There could have been some sex offenders out there. Weren't you thinking?" He continued.

The blue haired girl placed her hands in her lap. "I needed to see you. I woulnd't care about the other things. I need you."

Then Dawn broke down in tears and threw herself onto Ash. Even though he was caught off guard he managed to wrap one arm around her fragile body. He ran his fingers through her hair. And she smelt like strawberries for some reason. Maybe this would be their last hug, until the after life.

"Dawn...what's wrong?" He asked.

The blue haired girl sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "My dad forbids me to see you. He blames you, for my sickness."

Ash shrugged. "Your father's right. It's all my fault." He said.

"Stop saying that! It's not your fault!" She screamed and shoved him.

But Ash continued in a bitter voice. "If it wasn't my fault you wouldn't be dying! Don't fucking tell me its not my fault, when we both know it is!"

"Ash what's wrong with you!" She screamed. A small echo in his bedroom. The teen glared at the mirror in his room and threw everything off the desk. Everything scattered, or broke. He had alot of glass for some reason. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Dawn huh? You're dying! And yet you're telling me not to worry. And that's when I worry the most! You say like there's nothing to care about! What's going to happen huh Dawn? Tell me!"

"It's not like I can do anything!" She replied.

"Exactly! YOU CAN'T neither can I. And yet you expect me not to worry!" He shouted. Dawn knew Ash was short tempered. But she had never seen him like this before. Ever. She squealed as he tossed another thing acrossed the room. Which made a huge crash noise. Dawn quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, before he could do any other damage. "Ash you have to believe me. There's nothing to worry. We're in this together." She muttered.

She couldn't she Ash's face. For he turned around. This had been their first fight. And their last. And she would remember this always.

The next day. Ash didn't visit. He hadn't shown up with his normal flowers or anything. Not even a note or a text. It was like he completely disappeared. Dawn was surprised to see his mother though. And his mother lived in Kanto. How'd she make it all the way in Sinnoh?

"Dawn it's so nice to see you again." She greeted with the cheery smile. Ash probably got that from her. They always brightened up the room with that perfect-10 smile. "Ms. Ketchum. I'm glad you showed up." Dawn said. "Where's Ash."

Ms. Ketchum sent her a small sad smile and sat on the chair next to the hospital bed. "I don't know. He never called. No one knows where he is."

Dawn hung her head. She needed him. But he wasn't here for her. "But maybe he just needs to clear his head, sweetie. There is alot on his mind, and manly it's about you."

"I love him." The blue haired girl mumbled. She gripped the white bed sheets tightly. Until she felt her nails digging hard into her palms. Love was a painful thing. But She loved him so much, she would do anything for him.

"I know sweetie. And he loves you too. So much." Ms Ketchum said as she hugged Dawn. The girl could only hug back as she felt her own tears fall down her face. This would be the last time she would feel a mother's touch.

That Night.

Dawn couldn't sleep. She tossed and turn in the bedroom. Almost as if she was having a nightmare. And that's when she heard a knock on the window. She got out from under the covers and slowly walked to it. As she opened it. A tall figure leaped in and shook. "Damn. It's so cold out there." He muttered.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Who else would see you in the middle of the night." He grunted out. He pulled out of his backpack a giant hoodie and tossed it to his girlfriend. "What is this for?" She asked.

"For outside. Duh." He replied.

"What. I can't just leave the hospital-"

"Yes you can and you will." He placed the hoodie on her as he went down to her knees. It was heavy. But it was better than nothing. He held out his hand and she slowly placed it in his palm. Ash took her hand and led her out the window. He then crouched down.

"Get on my back. I rather carry you, then have you walking." Ash said. Dawn without arguing this time hopped on his back. And he carried her like she was just a feather. The blue haired girl tightened her grip around his neck. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He glanced back at her. She looked so innocent with her blue eyes and her wet hair tucked behind her ears. He smiled on the inside and continued to carry her down the hill. She asked so many questions. And the main question was: "Where are we going?" Luckily she hadn't started the: "Are we there yet?" or Ash would have gone insane. He then placed her on her feet and she blinked.

"This is just a field."

"No look closer." He instructed. Dawn squinted and gasped when she saw Roselia, Budew, and Roserade doing petal dance and sweet scent. The kricketots were playing a beatiful music along with the other bug pokemon. The Milotics, goldeens, squirtles and others were using bubble beam. It wasjust a beautiful night.

"Ash did you plan this?" Dawn asked as she turned around to face the boy. Ash smiled. "Maybe just a little. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her around the field. She was shocked when his Charizard flew kneeled down for both of them to crawl on. When Charizard began flying she screamed and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist.

She could hear Ash laugh even though the wind drowned out some of the sound. "Relax. We're not going that fast." He assured her. Starly's and their evolutions flew in the air. And Charizard spat out fire into a giant heart shape.

"This is the best part." He told Dawn.

A Chimchar and Ninetails on the ground used their flamethrower. Chimchar made an A along with a +. While Ninetails made a D. All inside the heart Charizard made. Dawn blushed. How did Ash plan all of this. Then Shadow balls appeared in the sky. It was hard to see though. And next thing you know. A giant thunderbolt appeared doing a little connect the dots. Ice beams froze the outer side. Along with bullet seed. And finally 5 hyper beams exploded the whole thing into fireworks.

Dawn gasped as she saw that the last firework was a picture of her and Ash. Kissing. Seriously. How the hell did he plan all of this.

Ash turned and looked at her. "I love you Dawn."

And that was probably the last time she would hear him say that.

The last day. Dawn was worse. Coughing. throwing up, all cramps. She knew it was her last day. But she wondered what Ash would do. Would he do something reckless and end up killing himself? She was so confused. Today Ash came with a frown on his face. His handsome face said it all. That he knew it was the last day. Dawn decided to be injected with medicine that would kill her off faster instead of dealing with the huge pain. She only had a few minutes left.

"Ash." Dawn croaked out. The boy shook his head. "You should save your voice."

"What for Ash? I'm never going to use it again!" She snapped.

"...I love you." He said changing the subject.

"I know. And I love you too so much. I don't want this to happen. But it must." Dawn said as she cried. Ash used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "But I'll think of you. Every night. You're my first love Dawn."

"But will I be your last?" Dawn asked. "What if you fall in love. I don't want you to be all alone or anything!"

Ash shook his head again. "I rather be alone. You're my first love. And you will be my last and final."

"But-"

"Dawn. I loved you ever since I went on a journey with you. I never realized it though, because I was dense and I am today. But you've been there for me. And no one can put up with be that long, besides my mother. You don't know how much you mean to me. You're in my head 24-7. I can not stop thinking about you. You're my true love. No one can replace you."

The doctor opened the door and glared when Ash was there. But he decided not to say anything. It was his daughter's last day. He could beat Ash up tomorrow or another day.

Ash pulled out of his pocket a ring. He got on his knee by her bed and held her hand. "I know that this is goodbye. And yet I don't want this to be. I love you. I wanted to marry you. Have children with you. No other woman could compare to you. This may sound stupid, because I'm 19 and you're 18. But I want it also as a promise. That I won't replace you.

So please. Dawn Ann Berlitz. Will you marry me?" Dawn gasped. She loved him dearly and didn't want to lose him either. Who gave a fuck on what her father said. Or her late mother. She needed him. "Yes." she whispered softly.

"Yes! YES! YES, YES YES YES!" She cried. Tears streamed down her face. Ash smiled and kissed her. That was their last kiss. Dawn felt her eyes droop. And she slowly closed them. Her breathing slowed down. And the smile on Ash's face became a frown. He didn't make a huge scene. No he would save that when he would get home. He ran his fingers in her hair. The last time, he would do that.

"I love you..." Was the last thing he heard when the monitor beeped and the line went straight. He kissed her forehead and his tears dropped on her cheeks. "I love you, Dawn."

At The Funeral

He sat down and looked at the tombstone. Everyone left. But he stared ahead as he messed with his own ring that he bought the same day, she died.

**Dawn Berlitz**

**A true friend**

**A great Pokemon coordinator**

**A Loving Daughter**

**And A true girlfriend**

The teen stood up and looked at the sun. He could have sworn he saw Dawn smiling down on him. But he was probably picturing it. He stared a couple of minutes. And that's when he decided to...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review no flames please. Yes I left a cliff-hanger. You can decide of he killed himself or not. It's up to you XD**

**Have a nice night. It's 11:05 Pm. More stories will come soon. But not one-shots. I'm sleepy and I have eagle day in the morning. WHOOOHOOO NO SCHOOL. Night.**

**-Aaliyah**


End file.
